That's Why You Bring Your Camera
by papster168
Summary: Mitchie wants to make it big. She wants people to know her, Her and her friend Alex go through life running into people and everyone makes a big difference on Mitchie's life. Really bad at summeries. Just try it.
1. Prologue

"And you stand there." little Mitchie said to to the youngest of three boys she just met at the park.

"Ok!" the curly haired 5 year old said while running on to the swing set.

"Alright Jason! Key music!" Mitchie screamed.

Jason ran after the curly haired boy, Nate and started to sing the wedding theme song.

The other raven haired boy started making his way up to the fake aisle that was outlined in rocks and weeds.

He stopped when he reached Nate and he waved Mitchie to come.

She made her way, Flowers in hand, down to the three boys.

"Nate you may begin." Shane said when Mitchie was standing across from him.

The fake wedding contuined with Jason telling Nate what to say and a lot of laughing.

The two mothers watched the four children play together as if they knew each other their whole life.

The mothers have been talking the entire time, the whole 3 hours. The kids never interrupting.

They had both gone to high school together and were talking about the past, present, and future.

"Yea , so we love New York but my husband wants to move back to be with his family in Texas." said Connie.

"Where to in Texas?" Asked Denise.

"Dallas." answered Connie."It's the only time we could think it would be right, because Mitchie will start kindergarten there and Dallas would be starting 3rd grade. We don't want to have to leave in the middle of Their high school, you can only imagine the fights."

"Oh well I can understand but the difference in the fights with my family is that there is only one place for Broadway." Said Denise with a smile.

"that is truley amazing" said connie, " your boys in broadway."

The wedding was coming to an end. Nate then said "Shane will you take Mitsi forever to be your wife?"

"Yea." Shane answered.

Mitchie punched him, and whispered yelled,"I do, is what you say."

"Oh" Shane said, " I do."

"Mitsi do you take Shane forever?" he asked turning Mitchie.

"I do."

"You may kiss your bride!" Nate said then laughed." Shane has to kiss a girl!"

Jason laughed. Shane stared at them then quickly kissed Mitchie.

The mothers watched this and laughed. Connie saw Denise take a picture.

"That is the reason as to why you should always have a camera." Denise said pointing to the kids.

"Alright Mitchie it's time to go home." said Connie.

"but mommy!" she whined

"No buts we gotta make sure everything is packed." said Connie, "Say goodbye to your husband and your brother-in-laws."

"Alright" she hugged them all goodbye and went to grab her bike.

"Whenever your back in the city, give me a call." Said Denise. " and good luck."

"Thanks." said Connie hugging her.

Mitchie looked at her friends she made and then followed her mother back to her New York house for the last time.

* * *

**ALright I know I have to other stories but this idea popped into my head. **

But this is just the begining it will be mitchies life.

IT will pretty much be about Demi's life just with Mitchie and everyone.


	2. And it All Startssorry about all this

**TWO Years later**

"Come on Mom! The line was already way to long when we pulled in." screamed an excited seven year old Mitchie.

Connie came running from behind her and they made their way to the back of the line. As soon as they got in the line four more kids and their mothers quickly followed.

"See Mom I told you that everyone would be here already." she said getting on her tippy toes to try and see over the many heads.

The big poster that read 'BARNEY AUDTIONS' was readable from the front and she turned back to her Mom.

"I can not wait!" she said squealing the last word, which got a stare from the boy behind her.

"This must be her first audition." said the pointy hair boy in a whisper to his dad.

"Just ignore him." Connie said while putting her arm around the small girl.

"Alex!" said the dark haired women in front of Mitchie to her daughter, "Don't sit on the dirty ground, you don't want your clothes to get dirty."

The young girl stopped mid squat. And looked at the ground. She looked up at her Mom and back behind her. The other girl behind her was all smiles and her eyes were beaming. Her mother next to her calm and talking about what they were going to have for dinner.

Neither one looked very worried about the audition, like it was easy to land a role. She had been in a few comericals but nothing to crazy. Many times she wasn't picked and her mother did tell her that she wouldn't get every job but it did make her more nervous at every audition she went to.

Two hours had gone by and the line had barely moved. Mitchie soon got sick of standing and the girl in front of her was sick of it too.

She threw down her coat and sat on it and then poked the girl next in front.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked, while pointing to the spot next to her coat.

"Yes!" the other girl said and sat down, " I'm Alex."

"I'm Mitchie!" Mitchie answered with a smile.

"Do you want to color? I have stuff." she said.

"Sure!"

The girls colored away and mothers watched them. They had just met and they were acting like best friends.

"Hi, I'm Connie." she said holding her hand out to the other pretty women.

"Mandy," said the other women, " not to be rude but is this your first audit on?"

"Well for this sorta thing yes, but Mitchie has done a few pageants." she said, "Is it noticeable?"

"Well your both so care free. You can see that." she said.

"Well Alex," she paused to see if she got the name right then continued, "seems pretty calm."

Mandy smiled and then said " Maybe that is her acting skills, she is not calm at all she is totally freaking out."

"Haha ah I see it now." she said looking at the young cute girl.

The girls began to color, draw and laugh. They talked about everything that seven year olds talk about and not once about the audition.

The line began to move and the girls stood up and moved forward only to drop the jacket again and continue on.

The mothers began talking and soon enough found out they were very much alike.

The line slowly moved on and soon they were at the front.

With the consent talking and laughing it calmed the nerves of both girls as the boy behind they began to breathe unevenly.

Soon it was Alex's turn and she hugged Mitchie and ran inside.

Mitchie looked at her Mom as she began to pick up the jacket and put it in her bag.

20 minutes later Alex came out smiling and ran over to Mitchie.

"They are so nice, Mom can we wait for Mitchie?" she asked Mandy.

She looked at Connie, " Well how about we go out to eat after?"

"YEA!" Mitchie said. The faint sound of NEXT came and Mitchie's face fell.

"Good luck!" Alex said after hugging her. Mitchie began to walk the way the person in line was pointing.

"Now if the interveiw goes well we will go to dinner." Connie said through a smile.

"I know exactly what you mean." Mandy said.

25 minutes went by and Mitchie was still in the room. Alex was hopping from one leg to the other.

"Stop hopping around your making me nervous." Mandy said and then smiled.

Alex stood still and then stared at the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked at her daughter who was giving the door a death glare.

"Trying to get the door open!" she said not removing her eyes.

"Well that won't.." She started but then the door flew open.

Mitchie came out with the largest smile on her face. Mandy looked at Connie.

"Let's go eat!" she said. Both Mothers smiled and made their way through the door.

The girls in front, not knowing at all what the future would hold.

* * *

For the next week they had become inseparable. Both learning about the other ones life.

Mandy giving birth to Alex when she was just 16, they both went to school, their favorite show and songs, and the family members became one huge family.

That Saturday exactly a week after the audition, Alex was with Mitchie playing with their imaginations.

"How fun would it be if we both made it?" asked Mitchie.

"Oh my GOSH, so much fun!" Alex answered and they went on to talk about it when the phone rang.

Mandy answered the phone and then went silent.

"ALEX!" she screamed.

"Mom I didn't do it, that girl is lieing from my class!" she said scared.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh never mind," she said, " MOM!"

"You got the part!!" she yelled with her arms out stretched.

Alex's eyes grew big and she ran at her Mom.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled all three and Mitchie got up and ran towards both of them.

Mitchie then went home to find her mom staring at the phone.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Mitchie, don't be upset." Connie said.

MItchie looked at her and she became silent. Alex and her won't be working together.

"You got the part!" she said.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"YOU GOT THE PART!" Connie screamed.

They jumped around and danced joined by Dallas.

She called up Alex and they made plans to go to the set in the next couple of weeks.

As she was in bed that night she couldn't sleep. Her smile waking her up.

She was going to do it. She was going to become famous. Alex and her they were going to make it big.

She could feel it.

* * *

**SOOOOOO Sorrry about the mix up **

**don't know howi let that happen thank you so much .**

**for pointing that out to me!**

**what do you think? **

**This is a hard one because I got to look stuff up and such. But if things aren't right. Sorry I'm doing my best.**


End file.
